Please
by Paperclip-Mentality
Summary: Sirius and James had walked faster, Peter close behind them, and they were all ahead of me now. “Hey Severus,” I said, my voice quiet, without me meaning it to be. My voice was nervous also. My hands were sweaty, and my stomach felt weird. SnapeLupin


I turned around as James called my name. "Yes?" I asked.

"We're going outside. Coming?" His black hair was getting longer. It kind of drooped over the top of his eyes. It reminded me of those dogs with their eyes covered by fur. I laughed at this.

"Sure," I said, turning away from my Charms homework. I grabbed my wand from my bed and followed James out of the dorms.

In the common room Peter and Sirius we're waiting for us. "Took you long enough!" Peter threw at me. "Studying for Charms, no doubt?" Peter said sarcastically.

I glared but ended up smiling. I elbowed him. "Well at least _I _won't fail the mid-terms!" I joked.

"Who says I'm going to fail? I studied five times more than last year!" Peter retorted.

"Yeah, because last year you only studied for two minutes each week. Bringing that that up to ten now are you?" I laughed, running a hand through my messy brown hair, pushing back out of my face.

"Shut up!" Peter muttered but laughed anyways.

We walked down the stairs and onto the seventh floor corridor. "It stinks that we're all the way up on the seventh floor," complained Sirius. "We're so far away from the grounds, and the Quidditch pitch!" He continued.

"Well, at least we have a nice _view _of the Quidditch pitch," I said, being the optimist I am.

Sirius snorted. "Anyways, we have a match against Slytherin in one week! I can't wait to cream them!" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah," James said excitedly. "Guys," He said, turning his head around to face me and Peter. "We got a new strategy; it's practically _fool-proof_!"

We were so engrossed in our conversation about Quidditch that they completely missed that Snape was sitting on the steps by the entrance to the school, alone, bending over his potions homework. He seemed stressed, as he was muttering things under his breath. He was also scribbling furiously. I felt sort of bad for him. He didn't seem to have many friends; he was always kind of a loner. I cocked my head to the right. I had stopped walking and was now standing right in front of him. He slowly looked up. He looked me straight in the eye.

Sirius and James had walked faster, Peter close behind them, and they were all ahead of me now. "Hey Severus," I said, my voice quiet, without me meaning it to be. My voice was nervous also. My hands were sweaty, and my stomach felt weird.

Severus looked at me but didn't say anything. Actually, he glared and sneered at me before bending back over his homework.

I frowned. I mean, I know James and Sirius are jerks to him, but he doesn't even respond to a lousy "Hi" from me? Although I didn't realize it then, I later admitted that I was offended by it.

"Remus!" Someone called. I turned around; Peter was raising his eyebrows and beckoning me forward. I caught up with him and James, Sirius had already run ahead. "Why'd you slow down?" He asked.

"I…umm…" Nothing came to my mind but the smoothness of Severus' hair, his gray eyes…I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking of what that transfiguration spell was we learned today…" I lied quickly, but, being me, the one who actually studies, easily escaped from further questioning.

"Whatever," Peter replied, shaking his head so that his dusty blond hair was no longer in his face. "C'mon," Peter hurried me. I sighed and we ran to where Sirius was.

"C'mon, candy or I'll hex you," Sirius taunted.

The third year boy shook his head, his red hair flying. "I told you, I don't have any candy!" He screamed, his voice cracking. Tears started to well up behind his eyes. "I don't have any," He yelled again and ran away.

Sirius, James and Peter all laughed. I glanced behind me and made eye contact with Severus. He glared at me again and shook his head slowly, his hair brushing over his shoulders. I was far away, but having good vision, I could make out Severus sighing before heading inside.

I immediately wanted him to come back outside. _Where'd he go?! _I thought angrily.

"Why were you watching Snape?" James accused me, turning around just in time to follow my gaze and see Severus' robes disappear into the building.

I glared and put on a fake, mischievous smile. "Oh, just thinking of how to hex him next time we see him," I lied again and laughed. Thankfully, James joined in.

We walked the rest of the way to the lake and sat down in the shade of a willow tree. It was fall of our 6th year, October to be exact. The leaves were just starting to turn a light orangey brown.

I sighed out of happiness, somewhat of getting out of my lies, and leaned against the tree. "Map please," I asked, or rather, demanded, holding out my empty hand.

James put the map in my hand and then shifted to read it over my shoulder.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," I said, a smile prancing on my lips.

I unfolded the map completely. I first scanned the grounds and found our four little labeled dots on the map. I looked around the grounds and saw a few first years. "C'mon James, let's go scare the first years!" Sirius laughed and he and James stood up.

"I wish you wouldn't," I sighed.

"It's all good fun," James smiled. "Coming?"

"Nah," I shook my head. "I'm going to stay here, see where is next chance to hex someone will be," I lied yet again, but it worked, because I was usually the planner in the group.

Peter stayed behind with me. His eyes darted across the map and finally onto the ravenclaw Girl's dorm. I scanned the Slytherin area. I found Severus alone in his dorm. A pang of longing hit my stomach.

_What am I doing, looking for Severus all of a sudden? I never cared where he was before…_

Peter and I exchanged glances, and I muttered, "Mischief managed." We stood up and sauntered over to where James and Sirius were while discussing mid-terms and short teachers.

They had gone practically half-way across the grounds. It took us five minutes to reach them.

"Well?" I asked.

James laughed. "Look!" He said. He held up a dungbomb in triumph. "We're going to get up early and set it off while everyone is waking up. This is what they'll get when the come into the common room first thing Monday morning!" James looked rather excited. We laughed. Even I thought this was a good plan.

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't figure out why either. Images of Severus on the grounds filled my head. His glaring eyes kept staring at me... I finally stood up and grabbed the Map from James' night table. I decided to go for a walk.

"What are _you _doing here?" He sneered. My heart sped up. It pounded in my ears. My hands got sweaty.

"Oh, um…Hi Severus. I was…erm…just…"

He started to walk away. Something ate at my stomach. "Wait!" I called. I didn't know what I was doing exactly, but I trusted myself to know what to say. "Look," I said quietly when he turned back around. "I'm sorry about last week," I started, thinking back to when James decided to use the 'Levicorpus' spell against Severus. "Really, I am. I…I couldn't stop them...Or, well…I guess I was to chicken to. I don't really like how…"

He looked deep in to my eyes. Then he turned around and walked away.

I stood there in the hall was a few minutes. _Why was I apologizing to Severus??_

I shook my head. I arrived back at my dorm in a matter of minutes, my head pounding.

"Where…?" James mumbled. He closed his eyes and turned over though, obviously still asleep, so I could ignore his question.

My mind was uneasy that night. I barely slept. Sunday night wasn't any better. With no classes on the weekends, I hadn't seen Severus. And I wanted to.

I got up extra early Monday morning. Even before James and the gang.

Sure enough, we we're just outside the common room, heading down for breakfast, when we heard groans and shouts coming from behind us. "Looks like they found the dung bomb," I smiled, although I didn't feel happy at all. I heard footsteps. "Quick! Scram before anyone catches us!" I hurried them down the stairs and into the great hall.

"Look's like we made a clean break!" James chuckled but I wasn't listening. My gaze was looking at the Slytherin table. Severus was eating, and not talking to anyone. His black hair was over his face so I couldn't read his expression.

I quickly made the excuse of the bathroom before sneaking over to where Severus was. "Hey," I greeted and sat down next to him.

Severus looked up and glared at me. "What do you want, Lupin?" He sneered. His slick black hair matched his misty gray eyes. His face was so pale…

"Again, I'm sorry…about…" I stuttered but he ignored me. He ate his food and stared at a distance wall. He didn't even look at me or make any acknowledgement to me that I was there. With a final sigh I left the Slytherin table and went to sit back down next to James.

"What were you talking to Snape for?" He asked casually, although his voice carried suspicion.

My eyes froze to my oatmeal. I quickly thought of another fib. "I…just…I think he might be onto my 'furry little problem'. I need to make sure he's not before…well, soon." I finished. The full moon was coming up in a few days.


End file.
